Feliz Navidad Contigo
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: La abrazó, lo hizo tan fuerte que sintió como ella temblaba – Matsuri… gracias…  —Feliz navidad… - Susurró la chica en su oído.     One-Shot GaaMatsu ¡Feliz navidad a todos!


**¡Hola!**

**Para todas las que amamos el GaaMatsu, aquí les traigo este pequeño Shot de navidad ^^ espero que les guste.**

**PD: milagro, primera vez que escribo un GaaMatsu sin lemon xDD**

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La siempre sombría aldea de Suna, hoy era un lugar completamente diferente, adornada para una fecha muy importante para todas las personas, en especial aquellos que gustaban de pasarla con sus familias.

La navidad se hacía presente en Sunagakure y todos disfrutaban de aquel veinticuatro de diciembre de la mejor forma posible, pero claro, siempre había una persona que no estaba interesada en disfrutar del gran festival que se ofrecía en la plaza principal, ni de acercarse siquiera a los puestos de la feria, de hecho no había salido aún de su oficina. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara, quien se encontraba esta ahora–y ya siendo las diez de la noche- trabajando arduamente, aunque el ruido de allá afuera le distraía enormemente.

—Que escándalo – Se dijo con cierto fastidio, mientras escuchaba los gritos alegres de las personas de su aldea.

Por más que sus hermanos le habían insistido a Gaara en que saliera de esa oficina para celebrar la navidad con ellos, él seguía terco en que debía trabajar, además la navidad no representaba nada para él, no era más que un día como cualquier otro, a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas lo viesen como una fecha importante.

Igualmente, eso de dar regalos no era lo suyo. Era cierto, había comprado un regalo para _ella _pero ni siquiera era capaz de dárselo, puesto que no pensaba que fuera algo realmente bueno, seguro ella le diría que era un idiota.

—Demonios… - Suspiró, abriendo el cajón de su escritorio para encontrarse con ese regalo que había comprado hace unos días, pensando en dárselo justo esta noche ¿Pero que caso tenía? Justo ahora se encontraba fuera en una misión, que se suponía terminaría ayer, pero se alargó de improvisto, así que no tenía ganas de celebrar.

Gaara había pensado que esta vez sería diferente, que por primera vez la navidad tendría un sentido para él, pero si ella no estaba entonces nada le alegraría.

—Gaara, permiso – Escuchó una voz masculina, se trataba de su hermano mayor, Kankuro, que acababa de abrir la puerta de su oficina, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras, sólo era iluminada por la luz de la luna y de las calles, que entraban por la ventana – Oye hermano, sólo venía a preguntarte si ya cambiaste de opinión y vas a ir a celebrar con nosotros.

—No, y déjame en paz, no quiero ir a ninguna parte – Fue la respuesta fría y seca de Gaara. Kankuro le miró con resignación, era inútil tratar de convencerlo, la única persona que podía siempre hacerlo recapacitar no se encontraba en la aldea, ella con su sonrisa dulce y su mirada angelical era la única capaz de derretir el témpano de hielo que era el corazón de su hermano menor.

—Vamos Gaara, no te desanimes sólo porque Matsuri no está – Ante las palabras de Kankuro, el pelirrojo dirigió una mirada de profundo odio hacia él, tanto así que le hizo temblar.

—Ni siquiera la menciones – Amenazó el colorado con ira, pero obviamente no hacia esa persona que desde hace un par de meses era el sol de todas sus mañanas, sino hacia todo en general, a él por enviarla a esa misión, y a esa estúpida misión por alargarse – No me hables de ella ¿Qué no te das cuenta que la extraño? – Soltó de pronto, cambiando su mirada por una nostálgica.

Kankuro lo comprendió entonces, Gaara no quería disfrutar de la navidad porque simplemente no podía hacerlo sin ella, si _su novia _ no estaba cerca él ni siquiera era capaz de sonreír. Jamás pensó que él se encontrara tan enamorado.

—Vamos Gaara, te aseguro que ella llegará pronto, pero no debes amargarte por no pasar esta noche a su lado, de todas formas volverá – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, tratando de animar a Gaara, pues de verdad no le gustaba verlo triste, se suponía que ahora su hermano era una persona diferente, él –a pesar de ser aún demasiado serio y a veces frío- ahora sonreía un poco más, y hasta socializaba con las personas, todo se debía a su relación con Matsuri, a que ella lo había hecho cambiar, esa pequeña kunoichi que pasó de ser su alumna al gran amor del Kazekage, la envidia de todas las jóvenes de Suna, pero sin duda tanto Kankuro como Temari estaban felices de que ella hubiese logrado ese cambio en su hermano menor.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez… tengas razón… - Gaara finalmente se resignó, era cierto que no podía amargarse de esa manera sólo por no tener a Matsuri a su lado por esta noche, ya mañana ella llegaría y todo volvería a estar bien. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su hermano, Kankuro sólo le sonrió y así, ambos se dirigieron a su casa, pues ahí Temari los estaba esperando.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Cuando Gaara llegó a casa a celebrar con sus hermanos Temari fue la más contenta, estaba feliz de ver que Gaara se había animado un poco a pesar de no tener a Matsuri cerca, pero más que eso, la rubia estaba enterada de algo que de seguro esta noche descolocaría a su hermanito más de la cuenta cuando él también lo supiera, era algo que Matsuri le había mandado como mensaje especialmente a ella en un halcón.

—Bien, ya que hemos comido me iré a dormir – Dijo Gaara de pronto, parándose de la mesa, pues ya había cenado y compartido lo suficiente, ahora sólo quería descansar. Aún le costaba dormirse, aunque ya hubiesen pasado casi tres años desde que perdió al Shukaku, o más bien desde que le fue arrebatado.

—Pero Gaara ¿Tan temprano? Aún quedan diez minutos para las doce – Le reclamó Kankuro algo ofendido, después de todo la cena y todo lo habían hecho para él.

—Kankuro, déjalo, Gaara necesita descansar, ha tenido mucho trabajo – Dijo Temari mirando a su hermano castaño con cierta complicidad. Kankuro entendió enseguida el mensaje – Pero antes, te daré nuestro regalo de navidad ¿Ok?

—De acuerdo – Gaara se sintió algo apenado, él no tenía ningún regalo ni para ella ni para Kankuro, pues se había casi devanado los sesos buscando el de Matsuri y para ellos dos ya no tenía cabeza, ya luego les daría algo.

Temari se acercó a los pies de un pequeño árbol de navidad que ella misma había adornado. Al hacerlo recordó cuando eran más pequeños y su madre esperaba a Gaara, ella y Kankuro adornaban el árbol junto a ella, deseando que su hermanito naciera pronto para enseñarle a colocar la estrella en la punta, pero entonces, cuando él nació y se llevó con ello a su madre, cuando les dijeron que no se podían acercar a él, que debían temerle, entonces todo se destruyó. Ella sonrió con nostalgia, una vez más se sentía arrepentida del miedo que tuvo de su hermano pequeño, cuando él lo que mas necesitó fue tenerlos cerca.

Tomó una bolsita de papel de regalo, la cual estaba decorada con ositos de peluche bastante infantiles.

—Ten, espero que te guste – Le dijo la rubia extendiéndole el paquete. Gaara lo miró un tanto escéptico, su hermana siempre le daba cosas como perfumes o armas ninja que no utilizaba, pero ésta vez parecía ser algo como ropa, se dio cuenta al recibirlo. Lo abrió rápidamente y notó que se trataba de una manta de color crema, que era tan suave como la seda. Miró a Temari con duda.

—¿Para que me servirá un regalo así Temari? Sabes que en Suna hace muchísimo calor como para abrigarme con esto – Replicó aún confundido, pero sólo vio como Temari sonreía.

—Ya verás que lo vas a usar – Respondió Kankuro, que obviamente también estaba enterado del "asunto" en cuestión.

Gaara no dijo más, sus hermanos sabían que él era así. Simplemente sonrió vagamente y se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir toda la noche, para que así llegara el día y finalmente la pudiera ver una vez más.

Lentamente se quitó su túnica de Kazekage, para luego hacer lo mismo con su ropa, dejando su torso al descubierto. Esta noche –a pesar de ser navidad- hacía muchísimo calor, igual como sucedía siempre en Suna.

Se quedó sólo en bóxers y se recostó bajo las sábanas de su cama. Cerró los ojos y trató de quedarse dormido, pero de pronto sintió una calidez sobre sus labios, era algo dulce y placentero, se trataba de los labios de alguien más, de ese alguien que era la única que lo había besado.

Abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa, notando como ella se separaba y lo miraba sonriente, con esos ojos negros que él tanto amaba.

—Matsuri… ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Preguntó un tanto sorprendido aún. La joven castaña seguía en la misma posición, inclinada sobre su rostro, muy cerca de sus labios.

—Hace unos minutos, lo primero que hice fue venir a verte, te extrañé Gaara-sensei – Él estuvo a punto de replicar sobre la forma en que ella acababa de llamarlo, no le gustaba que le siguiera poniendo el "sensei" a su nombre, pues ella era su novia, no tenía para que llamarlo así, sin embargo no le pudo decir nada porque ella lo calló con sus suaves y cálidos labios, pero esta vez de forma apasionada, atrapando su rostro con sus dos pequeñas manos.

Gaara no se contuvo para responderle, sus manos también viajaron hasta el rostro de la joven chica, profundizando el beso con su lengua y haciéndolo muy intenso. Hizo que Matsuri cayera sobre su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura para después darle una vuelta, dejándola debajo de él, enredándola entre sus sábanas.

—Te extrañé… no sabes cuanto… no podía animarme si tú no estabas… - Decía el pelirrojo con la respiración un tanto agitada, pues besaba constantemente los labios de su novia, para después bajar por su cuello.

—Yo también… sólo tenía deseos de verte, no podía aguantar más estando lejos de ti – Le respondió Matsuri correspondiendo a sus besos.

Gaara volvió a besarla más apasionadamente en los labios. Estaba demasiado feliz de que ella hubiese regresado, tanto así que ya no tenía sueño, ahora sólo quería disfrutar de ella y de su compañía, de sus besos, de su cuerpo.

—Matsuri… te amo… - Le susurró al oído, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se comenzaban a mover por todo el cuerpo de la chica, quitándole las sábanas de encima para poder dirigirse a su ropa y así irla quitando lentamente – Quiero estar contigo…

—Y-yo también Gaara – Fue la respuesta de ella, que sólo se dejó llevar por sus besos y caricias.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Eran casi las tres de la mañana. Ambos se encontraban abrazados bajo las sábanas de la cama del pelirrojo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, pero Gaara la besaba aún en los labios, hasta que de pronto Matsuri se separó.

—¿Sucede algo mi amor? – Cuestionó Gaara un tanto extrañado, pues ella no solía alejarse así y menos después de hacer el amor.

—No… o bueno, sí… - La castaña se sentó sobre la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas. Gaara se sentó a su lado, desde hace un rato que la notaba un tanto extraña.

—¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – Era extraño que lo dijera, Gaara jamás se comportaba tan tierno con ella, pero era seguro porque de verdad la había extrañado, pero fuese como fuese no estaba convencida si decirle o no lo que pasaba con ella.

—Gaara yo… - Ella miraba hacia el suelo, con expresión preocupada – Cuando estaba en la misión… comencé a sentirme mal…

—¿Te sentiste mal? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Él de pronto se sintió preocupado, no quería ni pensar en que a Matsuri le pudiera pasar algo, además la expresión que ella tenía no lo ayudaba mucho a ser optimista - ¿Matsuri que tienes?

—Hace tres días, como estábamos cerca de Konoha, decidí consultarlo con la Hokage y… bueno, antes de llegar me desmayé… - Ahora sí que Gaara estaba preocupado, no podía dejar de mirarla atentamente, esperando a que ella terminara – Tsunade-sama me hizo un chequeo rápido y… sacó una sola conclusión a mi problema…

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso estás enferma?

Matsuri negó con la cabeza, volteando a verlo, mientras él notaba que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no se veía triste, sino más bien muy feliz.

—Voy a tener un hijo.

—¿Q-que? – Gaara estaba perplejo ¿Acaso había oído bien? Matsuri… ella acababa de decirle que estaba embarazada - ¿Un… un hijo? – Todavía no salía de su asombro, pero al ver la cara de felicidad de su amada supo que esta noticia era seguramente la más importante que recibiría en su vida. La abrazó, lo hizo tan fuerte que sintió como ella temblaba – Matsuri… gracias…

—Feliz navidad… - Susurró la chica en su oído.

Él se sintió feliz, por primera vez tenía una feliz navidad, ahora no sólo la tendría a ella sino que además podría compartir todas las navidades siguientes con su pequeño hijo ¿Acaso no era ese un motivo suficiente para estar feliz? Y fue ahí que comprendió el regalo de sus hermanos, seguro ellos dos ya lo sabían.

Besó a su novia en los labios, volviendo a recostarla sobre la cama y abrazándola con fuerza. Por un momento recordó que había dejado su regalo de navidad en la oficina, pero no importaba, ya mañana se lo daría; mañana le pediría que _fuera su esposa_.

Fin

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**Este fic va dedicado a todo el FC GaaMatsu para el concurso de shots de navidad y a Li-chan ^^**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Bye ^^**


End file.
